Weakest link:Shaman king style
by exodiasrightfoot
Summary: A parody of the weakest link show with your favorite characters from SK! WARNING: EXTREME RANDOMNESS Chapter 3
1. Default Chapter

Will(author):Hello! And welcome to Shaman King Weakest Link style ^______^  
  
Mai(author's odd friend): Mustache  
  
Will:......what?  
  
Mai: Muuuuuusttttacchhheee ^0^  
  
Will: Of course......Anyways we hope u enjoy the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin: Hello! I'm Justin Timberla!(the less anoying twin brother of Justin Timberlake) Il'l be your host for the Weekest Link!! Let's meet our contestants  
  
Yoh: Hello! 'Im Yoh Asakura! I love flinging around things and hitting Silva in the head while singing to my armband ^0^  
  
Manta: Hello. I'm Manta Oyamada. Although you cannot see me because I am hidden by the podium,  
  
I assure you I'm giving you all the finger.  
  
Ren: Cheerio! I'm Ren Tao! Would you like tea and crumpets? *hands out tea and crumpets* Oh,I'm supposed to beevil aren't I?......*dully* mwahaha and such.  
  
Jun: Cheeerrrriiioooo! I'm Jun Tao! My hair looks like a palm tree with sticks holding it . I can breath under water......Woooo! *scary noise*  
  
Anna: Hello. I'm Anna Kyoyama. I never smile. Oh god........I need help......mentally.......*plays trumpet*  
  
Horo Horo: Hey! I'm Horo Horo! Mustache for you! Mustache for me! I have a mustache! You have one too!  
  
Lyserg: Hello. I'm Lyserg. Everyone thinks I'm a girl.......but I'm not.....or am I? *Swings crystal* Sooo pretty......I want to touch it.....I'm gonna getcha! *swings it around* *stabs himself in forehead*  
  
Hao: My name is Hao...or is it Huuu....Hauuuu.......Anyways I love my floofy star pants.*flips hair back and forth* And my hair is so prettyful and long ^-^ *singing* I feel preeeeeetty,oh so preeeetty...  
  
Justin:T_T *sweatdrop*  
  
Lyserg: O_O  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Manta: O_O  
  
Horo Horo: ^0^  
  
Justin: Anways on with the show!! 3 minutes on the clock! Yoh?  
  
Yoh:*singing to armband* Hush little baby don't say a word.....  
  
Justin: MY FAVORITE SONG! I mean.......Yo dawgs....this shows off da shizzle fanizzle......yeah.Anyways, What is the capital of USA?  
  
Yoh: ...........*swings wristband around and flings it at Justin* You got mail Papi!  
  
Justin: Incorrect. * link 0* Manta?....*looks for Manta* Manta?  
  
Manta: *Is now a speck due to a shrinking problem* Down here.  
  
Justin: Holy poop on a biscuit!  
  
Anna: *plays trumpet*  
  
Justin: Right.....Anywho,what is the square root of 5?  
  
Manta:*thinking* I'll just say 273743! Cant go wrong with 273743! 273734!  
  
Justin: Incorrect *link 0*  
  
Manta: *about to say something to Justin but gets swept up by the janitor*  
  
Justin: Ren?  
  
Ren: *upper half of his body flops over* Umm..a little assistance old chums  
  
*Yoh goes to help*  
  
Justin: *takes out gun* No! Let him suffer! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yoh: ^0^  
  
Justin: On with the question, What does Yoh have on his head?  
  
Ren: Oh that's an easy one! His hair! ^0^  
  
Justin:..........headphones dumbass *link 0*  
  
Ren: Now its time for my evilness........Bastard and such.  
  
Justin: T_T  
  
Ren: Bastard  
  
Justin: Stop.  
  
Ren: Bastard  
  
Justin: *take out Sally's giant mallot* DIEEEE!  
  
Ren: *from under mallot* mmmmf!  
  
Justin: Now that that unpleasentness in behind us.... Jun?  
  
Justin: Jun,what movie did the author just see  
  
Jun:Kill Bill Under the Tuscan Sun...Good boy!  
  
Justin: That's 3 movies,baka *link 0*  
  
Jun: I'm furious! _  
  
Justin: Ok there Naomi Campbell.  
  
Jun: Now I'm really mad!  
  
Hao: Cue the rampage music!  
  
*music plays as Jun chases Justin around with a trumpet that she stole from Anna*  
  
Anna: Wahhhh! Q_Q (Gah! ^_^ New face)  
  
Justin: *stops Jun* Alright calm down..... Go hit a stewerdess or something  
  
Jun: Alrighty ^________________________________^  
  
Justin: Alright... Anna?  
  
Anna: I want my trumpet  
  
Justin: What is the name of Ren's ghost?  
  
Anna: Trumpet  
  
Justin: A real answer please?  
  
Anna: Trumpet Tao  
  
Justin: Nice try slut *link 0*  
  
Anna: Sticks and stones may break my bones...  
  
Horo Horo: *throws sticks and stones at Anna*  
  
Anna: OW! MY BONES!  
  
Horo Horo: ^0^ WOOOOO! *dances around throwing oreos*  
  
Justin: O_O  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Anna: #_# -----bruises on eyes  
  
Justin: Horo Horo?  
  
Horo Horo: Please, call me Trey  
  
Justin:...O_o?  
  
ahem....Trey: What?  
  
Justin: Horo Horo sounds better  
  
Horo Horo: My dub name is Trey.....you don't want to make him angry.....HE MAY START DANCING ON YOUR FACE  
  
Justin: Ok?  
  
Horo Horo: Ssssssss! Im a sssssnake! ^0^  
  
Justin: O_O Ahem...the question is :Which is the bigger ocean? Atlantic or Pacific?  
  
Horo Horo: I'm a piranah! roar!  
  
Justin: Piranah's don't roar...and you're wrong *link 0*  
  
Horo Horo: Shut up please ^_^  
  
Justin:Lyserg?  
  
Lyserg: Hardest bu'in to bu'in!  
  
Justin: *dances* Oh ya!  
  
Lyserg:.........would you like a shiny quarter?  
  
Justin: ........Yes.........I'm so poor.....Damn network  
  
Lyserg: There you go! ^_^  
  
Justin: .............Correct ^________^*link 100*  
  
Hao: You didn't ask a question!  
  
Justin: Shut up you Micheal Jackson wannabe  
  
Hao: Just because I like little children........*hugs the little boy with the afro......dont know his name*  
  
Justin: Oh lucky you! It's your turn! ^___^  
  
Hao: Bank!  
  
Justin: Hao....your hair is so FLIPPY! ^0^  
  
Hao:Afro boy! I'm frightened!  
  
Justin: What came first? The chicken or the egg?  
  
Hao:...........Chegg  
  
Justin:What da fudge?!  
  
Hao: A cross between chicken and egg! Now I cannot be wrong! MWAHAH- *gets hit by orange* *link 0*  
  
Lyserg: ^000000000000000^  
  
Justin: Did your mouth just mutilply?  
  
Lyserg: Why yes. Yes it did  
  
Justin: O_O Time for you to vote!  
  
Voice:I enjoy McDonalds ^-^  
  
Yoh: Hao  
  
Ren: Justin  
  
Jun: Hao  
  
Anna: Trumpet Tao  
  
Horo Horo: Hao  
  
Manta: *from the trash can* : HAO!  
  
Lyserg: Hao  
  
Hao:Afro boy  
  
Justin: Hao,with 5 votes you are the weakest link! Goodbye!  
  
  
  
*After Show*  
  
Hao: Oh well....at least I have still have Afro Boy...and my floofy pants ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time: Special Guest Host Mr. Unibrow! :( 


	2. Mr Unibrow :

Will(author): Hello,Today we bring you the second chapter of Shaman King:weakest link.Sorry I haven't updated in a while,you see,I was captured by a mexicain sailor and forced to peel potatoes on his magic flying ship for a month,and just got back today.In conclusion....  
  
Mai(author's odd friend): You're a fricken de liar,la.You weren't even trying when you thought that excuse,were you?  
  
Will: Nope  
  
Mai:I have spoken  
  
Random People: (runting)HUH!  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Justin:(talking to cameraman) so I says to the cow I says...  
  
Cameraman(we'll call him Pepito): Justin,we're live on the air,you know....  
  
Justin: wait....THIS SHOW IS BEING BROADCAST ON T.V?!  
  
Pepito: uhhhhhhhh yeah,if we weren't there would be no need for a cameraman....  
  
Justin: That's not true,you could just stand around and look prettty  
  
Pepito: (sticks out thumb) COMPRENDE!  
  
Justin:Anyyyyyyywho,welcome back to shaman king:weakest link! If you don't know what's happened so far,screw you! This network can't afford to do a recap.May you all freeze to death and burn in hell -  
  
Yoh:(talking to Amidamaru) So you wanna go grab a burger after the show's over,because you know how much 4Kids(don't own...thank god) makes me like dem hamburgers!  
  
Amidamaru:I'd rather play some b-ball for shizzle my nizzle.IN YOUR FACE TURKEY!  
  
Justin: SILENCE! (ashes Anna's trumpet over Yoh's head)  
  
Anna: Trumpet...........  
  
Justin: Trumpet Tao you mean  
  
Anna: Yes...........Tao........He didnt marry Horo Horo in Vegas..............nope................. (shifty eyes)  
  
Justin: Horo Horo? What is ur last name anyway?  
  
Horo Horo: Why it's......ummm.........McFizzle?  
  
Anna: OO  
  
Yoh: OO  
  
Lyserg: OOOO --------------Multiplied eyes....  
  
Justin: HAHAHA! MCFIZZLE?!?  
  
Horo Horo: No wait thats my 4kids dubbie's name........Trey McFizzle  
  
Justin:(Laughs)sounds like a McDonald's drink  
  
Horo Horo: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!..............hey   
  
(Horo Horo's dub comes in)  
  
Trey:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZUP DUDES!?   
  
Anna:(hits with cat)  
  
Trey: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY THAT WASN'T COOOOOOOOL! BUT I AM!!(flexes muscles)  
  
Manta:(thinking) I haven't said anything yet so far this chapter....it must be something cool,slick and smart....(screaming) GYOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
All: Oo  
  
Trey: HAHAHAHAH!!! GYOWWWW!......I don't get it   
  
Justin:(shoots Trey)  
  
Trey:DUUUUUDE! THAT AIN'T COOL! (runs away) I'LL BRING ALL OF MY DUBBED FRIENDS! AND THEY WILL BE AS LOUD AND AMERICAN AS MEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Justin: Aaaaaaanywho,I wanted to tell you all I will be gone this chapter because.........I couldn't stand any of you for more than one chapter in a row without throwing myself out of a window.  
  
All: WHOO-HOO!  
  
Justin:Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut i've asked my dear friend to be a temp host for this chapter.I want you all to meet.....MR. UNIBROW!  
  
(doors fly open,and there is a light mist spewing throughout the room.When it clears,it reveals.....)  
  
Mr Unibrow--------- :(   
  
All:WHAT DA FUDGE?!  
  
:( : Ok,all you little punks.Sit down and shut yer yaps! I'm the host for this chapter and we'll be obeying MY RULES!  
  
Ren: What's you problem,pops? Something wrong with your hearing aid?  
  
:( : HEY! I'm only 28!  
  
Ren:okay then   
  
:( :Okay,now all I have to do is ask you these questions on these here cards?   
  
All: (nod)  
  
:( : Alrighty then,doesn't seem too hard.....wait....I HAVE NO HANDS! I CAN'T PICK UP THE CARRRRRRRRRDS!!! That's ok,I'll just make up all the questions as we go along :)  
  
Anna: (plays trumpet)  
  
:(: No turmpet playing!!!  
  
Anna: ONGONGONG!  
  
:(:.........  
  
Lyserg:.................  
  
Horo Horo:....................  
  
Manta:.....................  
  
Yoh:  
  
:(: ?  
  
Yoh:!!!!  
  
Manta: ..........................!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Idiots.....  
  
:(: ENOUGH TALKING! START SHOW!!!!! YOH!  
  
Yoh: Hello. How are you this dark evening? (a la my gothic cuzin)  
  
:(: NO GOTHNESS! What is the capital of New York?  
  
(The White Stripes go across stage robotically a la William Shatner)  
  
Yoh: (thinking) William Shatner bands? ? (talking) SPRINGFIELD!  
  
:(:..............how did you get that from William shatner bands and ? (Link 0)  
  
Yoh: YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?!?!  
  
Manta: I can read your thoughts! You want to...........buy a graphic novel! (AN: That's from the funny messages at the bottom of Shonen Jump)  
  
(Zoom in on rabbit and scary music plays)  
  
Jun: (sings) Ill be there for you! When the rains starts to pour! Ill be there for you!!!!  
  
Yoh: (to Manta) RACHAEL!   
  
Manta: (to Yoh)MONICA!!  
  
Anna: TRUMPET!  
  
Lyserg: FLA!  
  
:(: MUSTARD AND KETCHUP ON A FRIED EGG!  
  
Jun:.........manifleh?  
  
:(:.........ahem......on with the questions.... Manta?  
  
Manta: I do kakrate(AN: Not a typo)  
  
:(: What is the square root of 25?  
  
Manta: WHAT IS HYAAAA!  
  
:(: Incorrect and you are not on Jeopardy! Although that Alex Trebek is kinda cute :) (Link 0)  
  
Ren: YOU THINK SO 2?  
  
Yoh: .................okee dokee  
  
Jun: It's like a Cher concert in here (no offense to homosexuals.....not a gay basher)  
  
Anna: (turns into Cher) Do you beleive in life after looooovvvvvvve?  
  
Ren: DO AVRIL LAVIGNE!  
  
Yoh: You mean Donkey Kong?  
  
Ren: Yeah!  
  
Anna:(turns into giant monkey)Ok...that was random  
  
Lyserg: Want a bannana? CAN'T HAVE IT! HAHAHAHA-(gets hit by barrel)  
  
Mr. Unibrow: IF YOU PUNKS DON'T SHUT YER TRAPS,I'LL SEND YER ARSES OFF TO 4 KIDS!!!!!!  
  
All:We'll be good  
  
:( : Good.Ok Jun,what is the right side of an icocolise triangle have to do with the 800th co-ordinate of outer space which is  
  
related to andromada and will crash into mars.What is my name?  
  
Jun:???????? ummm mehfleh?  
  
:( : Well,since I find that word amusing,correct! (Link 100) Ren?  
  
Ren:(sharpening his pointy hair) what?  
  
:( : Do you know the muffin man  
  
Ren: Yeah,we went to school together.He thought he was all that and a bag of chips.Then I ate him.Flah.-  
  
:( : Good enough (LINK 100)Lyserg?  
  
Lyserg(swinging crystal) The shininess  
  
:( : You're preeeeeeeetty :) You're even more then feminime than Anna.I have a fetish for multiple eyes  
  
Anna:(plays sad trumpet music)  
  
Lyserg: OOOOOOOO ----multiple eyes  
  
:( : Anywho,why do I have a unibrow?  
  
Lyserg:Cause you can't afford a razor?  
  
:( : Sadly,yes :( (Link 100)  
  
Lyserg: Ummm you can have mine if you're that desperate  
  
:( : (GASP) :)======= ----- Mr Unibrow and his razor -  
  
:( : LYSERG MY DARLING, YOU'VE BEEN SO KIND TO ME,I LOOOOOOOVE YOU! TAKE ME NOW! (leaps on Lyserg)  
  
Lyserg: GAH! MORPHIN(his little fairy) HELP ME!  
  
Morphin: (points and laughs at Lyserg)  
  
Jun:can we get back to the game? All this manlove frightens me...  
  
:( : Fine,but I'll see you after the show,my darling ;)  
  
Lyserg: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
:( : Alrighty Anna,what I wanna know is: what's with the bitchy attitude of your's? You gotta stick shoved up yer bum or something?  
  
Anna: (sobs) yes,yes I do.Can you get it out? That would be just peachy!  
  
:( : ummm no,I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot clown pole! (Link 0)  
  
Anna:(plays sad trumpet music)  
  
:( :Well enough of that! (german accent) NOW'S THE TIME VHERE VE VOTE  
  
Yoh: Jun  
  
Manta:Jun  
  
Anna: Mr Unibrow  
  
Lyserg:Jun  
  
Ren:Donkey Kong  
  
Jun:Trey McFizzle  
  
:( : Jun,with 3 votes you are the weakest link....GET YER ARSE OUTTA HERE!  
  
After the show...........  
  
Jun: Why would they vote ME off? I'm ever so pretty! And my hair is green! Am I too boring for you? Is that it? What, do I have to bite the head off a chicken?   
  
Security:(grabs Jun and carries her away)  
  
Jun: I'M FURIOUS!! FLAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Will: Wow.Today's chapter was extra long.(throws confetti)  
  
Mai: THE COLORS! THE SNOW IS LIKE A RAINBOW!  
  
Will: No,it's confetti....little bits of colored paper........  
  
Mai:(confetti lands on eyes) AHHHHHHHH!!! I ONLY SEE A HORRIBLE RAINBOW!!! (runs into a wall)  
  
Will: you see where I get my inspiration? 


	3. DR PHIL! DR PHIL!

Will(author): Yo welcome back to the story! I just watched Queer guy for the straight eye....or whatever....w00t  
  
Mai(author's weird friend):....................fromage ;)  
  
Will: Enjoy! (walks off to go watch Fiesta Poloticos)  
  
P.S: We don't own the rights to Who wants to marry my dad,Dr Phil.Al Gore,M&M's or G-Unit,obviously...and if you did,good for you you're a retard   
  
=============================================================================  
  
Justin: (looking through a catologue)that's a nice shirt...one day I'll buy that shirt  
  
Manta: you need help.........professional help(running around)DR PHIL! DR PHIL!  
  
(Dr Phil walks in)  
  
Dr Phil: a relationship with problems is a problem relationship  
  
Ren: oh you betcha yeah   
  
Justin: Can you leave please?  
  
Dr Phil: Whatever,but by me leaving you'll only be leaving yourself (walks off the stage as audience cheers and applaudes)  
  
Fat woman with no life: I wanna have your baby!!  
  
Horo Horo: Don't be a haaaaaaaaaaaaater,be a looooooooover  
  
Yoh(who just visited a Swedish art exhibit) my hydvit is gassy   
  
Lyserg: Manifleh?  
  
Yoh: I seed mahh hydvit ees gassy u freeckeen dee loozerz (AN: Spelt that way for a reason)  
  
Ren:: I wish I had Mr Mustard here with me.........  
  
Justin: Mr Mustard?  
  
Ren: Yes.....He was my very first pet platapus. I got him when I was 2  
  
Horo: Wouldn't the platapus be dead by now?   
  
Ren::........NOT IN MY MIND!!! (starts sobbing)  
  
Justin:.....(sings) Fire! We on Fire! (all start dancing including Al Gore)  
  
Al: You are hearing me talk.  
  
Yoh: Al Gore is very popular with my chiwawa Gary.  
  
(Gary mauls Al Gore)  
  
Al: (in monotonal voice) No.No. Please stop. I have to much to live for (thinks) wait no I don't  
  
All: (all fall asleep from Al Gore's boring voice)  
  
Justin:(wakes up) DOES YOUR AUNT KATHY EVER BRING YOU CHICKEN?!........Oh, it's you people.....Lets start the questions then.  
  
Lyserg: I'm trapped in a glass case of EMOTION!  
  
Justin:Riiiighhhtttt.....Anna?  
  
Anna: I am a gangster trumpet player....Yo.  
  
Justin: Flah?  
  
Anna: I dont like player haters. What? You want to start some beef yo?   
  
Justin:(scared) No ma'am.  
  
Anna: Oh, so you want my size ten nike's up yo ass?This is my house  
  
Justin:(quickly) What is the capital of Northern Katanathe, home of the worlds largest hoe.....the gardening tool of course  
  
Anna: ........(bolt of lightening) MY CROTCH!  
  
Justin: No.(link 0)  
  
Anna: YO!!!!! THAT WACK DAWG!(plays rap trumpet music)  
  
Lyserg:OMG LOL!!!!11 (AN: Thats supposed to be like that)  
  
Manta: DUDES! I JUST REALIZED! I AM THE HYD IN THE WORD HYDVIT!  
  
Horo:Dude........Trippy.  
  
Justin: Next question. Manta?  
  
Manta:(singing)Drugsdrugsdrugsdrugs!  
  
Justin:(dances)Hey, why am I dancing?  
  
Yoh: Well, after the last show, we stuck some crayons up your nose.They had to remove 5% of your brain.  
  
Justin:Me lose brain? Uh oh! Next answer  
  
Horo: You mean question   
  
Justin: Okee dokee purple squirell!  
  
All of a sudden a screen pops down and there is a video of a clown making balloon animals  
  
Yoh: AAAAAAHHH IT'S THE CLOWN FROM MY DREAMS! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY PARENTS  
  
Justin: What is the newest song by Nelly Furtado?  
  
Manta: FORKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justin: No it's Forca.  
  
Manta: FORKA! (sings)  
  
It is the pie flowing right on through your veins  
  
And it's the feeling that you're oh so full. Yay!  
  
It is the moment you remember you're a pie  
  
It is the fork you eat with, the spoon and the knife  
  
I need a forka, I need a forka, I need a forka so i can eat some pie (eat some pie)  
  
I need a forka, not a knifa, not a spoona not a spork it's not a lie  
  
Justin:WTF?! (Link 0)  
  
Anna: Did you notice my trumpet solo?  
  
All:...........no   
  
Anna: (throws stars angrily) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Horo:;(sings) Turn the beat around! Love to hear percussion!  
  
Anna: (plays trumpet and ruins the song)  
  
Horo: Dude! You threw off my groove.  
  
Manta: Im sorry you have thrown off the emperor's groove.  
  
Anna: And what are you going to do about it,(opposed to G Unit) GAY UNIT!  
  
All: OOOOH! GOT SERVED!  
  
Audience Member: You so wack, you got a pizza with mushrooms!!  
  
All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! (start dancing around with their hands around their mouths)  
  
Manta: That last one didnt make sense.  
  
Anna: Pfft! Says you midget! (throws stars at him)  
  
Justin: Next question.Ren?  
  
Ren::(eating M&M's) Mmfh?  
  
Justin:...........Who is the greatest hero of all time?  
  
Ren:CIDERMAN! (sings) Ciderman, Ciderman, buys a lot of cider......man! Drinks cider, makes cider pies, any type of cider he buys! Look out! Here comes a Ciderman! Here comes a Cidermannnnnnn!!!! link 100  
  
Yoh: RONTAFLAMO!  
  
Justin: Rontaflamo?  
  
YohL Rolling On New Tiles Already Flaming Largely At My Ostrich.  
  
Justin: Alrighty then. Horo?  
  
Horo:SUE THE BASTARDS   
  
Justin:Can you count to schfifty five?  
  
Horo: Shwam,doo,two and heif,scheven,schfourteen-teen,schwenty-one,schwenty seven hief,27,37 WHAT YOU SAY?!  
  
Justin:Correct! (link 100) Lyserg?   
  
Lyserg:(humming to himself) badgers badgers badgers badgers mushroom mushroom........  
  
Justin: Alrighty ... Anywho,do you know what the name of the first man on the moon?  
  
Lyserg: How about hide-and-go-:Duck yourself? (link 0)  
  
Justin: I am shocked and appaled! at least I will be once the morphine wears off but for now........(dancing around wildly)Butterfly in the skyyyyyy..............oh and it's time to vote  
  
Voice: Technically the strongest link was me.I'm special   
  
Justin: Ok time's up let's see who you voted for  
  
Manta:Al Gore  
  
Yoh:Manta  
  
Anna:Ciderman  
  
Ren:Manta  
  
Lyserg:Anna  
  
Justin:Manta with two votes,you are the weakest link, now get out so I can go home and watch Who wants to marry my dad!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''AFTER THE SHOW  
  
Manta: Whatever.I only went on the show so I could show people that midgets can overcome adversity and win....but I didn't do that so I guess I'm just a good for nothing.....oh well I'm going to go party with Al Gore cause he understands failure like me 0 w00t w00t!  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Will: MAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! Three chapters done! And they're only going to get better (hopefully)  
  
(in the background) Mai: DAMN THOSE CRESCENT MOOOOOOONS!   
  
Will:oopsee doopsee smoopsee gotta give Mai her happy pills :) 


End file.
